Bloody Descent
by Midnayuki
Summary: One night in Shuggazoom, Chiro gets attacked. What happens when he wakes up as a vampire? This is my first story, so if there's anything you think I need to work on, please let me know! Rated for eventual blood, gore, etc.
1. It Begins

"I don't see anyone here, let alone pools of blood. I think we've just been working too hard recently. Let's head back to the robot and get some rest. Chiro out."

Indeed, they had been working hard. People were turning up missing in Shuggazoom, and tonight, the Monkey Team was responding to another attack. They were split up across the city, and no one found anything, even after a few hours of searching. Chiro was about to head back to the robot when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He called out, but there was no answer. He was about to leave again, when something hit the side of his head, hard.

Dazed and seeing stars, Chiro struggled to focus enough to defend himself. His attacker was sneering at him.

"So, this is the famous Chosen One? Ha! I bet he couldn't even-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a well-aimed Chiro Spearo knocked him on his butt.

"So you _do_ have some fight in you. It won't help you in this battle, boy, but it will make things all the more delectable for me." Chiro was about to respond when something overcame him. Fear? No, not fear. Anger? No, not anger. Chiro was trying to decide what he was feeling as a haze descended over his mind. He realized, in a distant way, that he could not move. No matter how hard he tried to shake himself of the feeling, nothing worked. His mind was so clouded, he couldn't hear his communicator going off, the Monkey Team getting frantic on the other end.

"Chiro? Chiro, respond! Why isn't he saying anything Antauri?" All tired, worried eyes were now on the silver monkey.

"I'm not sure... I can sense that something is happening to him, but I don't sense fear or pain... only conflict."

"Does that mean he's in trouble?" This came from the green one. Normally happy to the point of annoyance, his seriousness was beginning to startle the rest of the team. Chiro had been a target so much, because he was the Chosen One, because he was powerful, but this was different. The newest threat to the city didn't seem to care for the monkeys, because it seemed like it was trying to avoid contact with them. However frightened of the Monkey Team it seemed, it kept attacking. More and more people were turning up as bloody corpses when they went out at night. Others didn't come back at all. Worry crossed everyone's faces (except Antauri, of course) and finally someone made a decision.

"I'm not just gonna stand here if Chiro's gonna turn up like the other people around here! We have to go get him!" For once, no one could argue with Sprx, but someone tried.

"We can't all go after him! What it there's another attack? Someone will have to stay behind." Nova reasoned with the team, and doubt once again crossed a few of their faces.

"Nova has a point. She, Sprx, and Otto will remain here to watch for another attack. Gibson, you will come with me. Bring your emergency supplies; we might need them. Now, monkeys, mobilize!" At the familiar call to arms, the team burst into action.

"Please, find him." Nova whispered her plea to Antauri, who left with a nod and a decidedly blank face.

Little did they know what was happening to Chiro right now.


	2. Entering

Chiro was in ecstasy. Some rational part of him was still pleading with the rest of his mind, telling him to be afraid, and to get as far away from this strange man as he could. Surging hormones quickly overpowered that part, and, though Chiro didn't notice it at the time, so did dark magic. All he could feel was lust, letting out a moan of pleasure as his attacker began to feed. He could concentrate enough through the shroud over his mind as the rational part of him registered what was happening. He could feel the man's tongue caress his neck, tasting everything about him. His fear, his sweat, his desire; even the Power Primate. It all filled the man with bloodlust he never felt before, and he could not wait to bite down on the slender neck. Finally, he gave in to his primal urges, and sank his teeth into the fair skin. As his fangs passed through flesh and into the sweet blood of the boy, Chiro's moans of pleasure became moans of pain briefly, before a numbing sensation filled him and his ecstasy returned. He could feel the red fluid trickle down his neck, and that only aroused him more, when he knew he should have been disgusted. Then, came the drinking. A horrid slurping sound filled the air as it finally dawned on Chiro's slow-moving mind what was happening. A vampire was feeding on him. Fear became terror, but this only caused the man to bite down harder. Chiro was loosing more and more blood, and he even had to drop out of hyper mode to conserve energy.

Suddenly, things were lucid. It was as if a veil had been lifted from Chiro's mind, and he was now free to think as he pleased. His mind was sharp, like a bell, but he experienced emotions; heard thoughts; felt desires he knew couldn't be his own. Something inside him informed him that this is what that other man was feeling. Soon, the state of his body dawned on him. He whimpered through the blood he was surprised to find in his mouth, and the man and him broke apart. They both were panting as if they had run a mile, but before Chiro could do anything else, the man disappeared. Exhausted, Chiro did the only thing he could think of doing. He was unconscious before he hit the pavement, unaware of the monkeys that had come to his aide, their horrified expressions, their gentle hands, and their soothing words.

"What's wrong with him?" Nova asked. They had been shocked enough when Antauri and Gibson came back supporting a bleeding Chiro, and even more so when they discovered that all the blood was his, except for the blood in his mouth. He had been in a coma for three days, shivering and wincing as if in pain. More than once, Antauri thought he saw a glimpse of a very angry Power Primate, but the visions never lasted long, and he contributed them to lack of sleep. After all, none of them had gotten any sleep after Chiro was brought back.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know if we can even help him like this. We need to get him extra help." This was the first time any of them had seen Gibson doubt his abilities, which only added to the rest of the team's fears. "For now, all I can do is keep the blood transfusions going." Chiro had been hooked up to IV bags full of blood, which always needed replacing after about two hours. Some sort of venom was in his body, destroying all the foreign blood. Chiro tensed for a moment as the blood was brought closer and closer to him. When the bag was hooked up, he relaxed again.

"How peculiar..." The rest of the team looked at the blue primate. Things _never_ looked good when he didn't finish his sentences. "I'm going to do that again; that's about the fifth time I've gotten that reaction out of him. Antauri, can you enter his mind and see what's going on with him?" Antauri sighed. He had been trying to do just that for the past day and a half, to try and get the boy to wake. With a nod, he took up a lotus pose, and prepared to make another attempt to enter Chiro's mind. What he found there was most surprising indeed.


	3. Change

Everything was lucid in Chiro's mind. That wasn't to say that the boy had any control, or any comfort, but Antauri had expected something... different. He didn't know what he expected, but it was _not_ this. Chiro's mind looked just like it would on a normal day. Things were somewhat calm, and Chiro's emotions flittered about, but there was something amiss. Distantly, he could hear Gibson talking, and figured he was going to see if Chiro did anything when the bag of blood was brought near him again.

Suddenly, everything changed. Where light was before, now only darkness remained. It almost felt as if something vital was ripped apart as Antauri felt the pleasant emotions crumble away to nothing, leaving behind savage instincts. What Antauri saw next made his stomach churn. The Power Primate was in a cage of sorts, fighting viciously to escape. As it pulled at restraints, it roared it's displeasure, and even sadness at being rejected by the boy it had so often comforted. Then, Antauri felt it.

Hunger. It rumbled through Chiro's mind, making even the Power Primate fall into a shocked and scared stupor. Something snapped just then. Antauri felt a sense of foreboding then, and wrenched himself out of Chiro's consciousness as quickly as he could. He knocked Gibson (and the rest of the team, who had crowded in closely) out of the way as Chiro moved in a flash. Not for any of them, but for the bag Gibson had once been holding. He bit down on it as hard as he could, and began drinking in the liquid.

Antauri looked on with apprehension, for he could tell Chiro's mind was not entirely his own just then. When the bag was drained, he whimpered, fumbling around for more. After failing to find more sustenance, he let out a feral wail before falling again into slumber, though not quite as troubled as before.

Antauri knew what must be done just then. He shooed the team out of the med bay, much to their chagrin, and activated the equipment they used when a patient was out of control. Shackles bound Chiro's arms, legs, and torso to the table he was lying on, and he activated the defense systems, programming them to not let Chiro leave the med bay. Sighing, with a bitter feeling in his chest, Antauri left Chiro alone.

Chiro woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach, confusion on his face, and throbbing pain in the back of his head. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. From the sounds around him, he deduced that he was in the med bay. However, he couldn't sit up when he tried. Looking down, he saw that he had been shackled to the table, and he could see why. Blood coated his chest and hands, and he could tell from the scent that it wasn't his. How he could tell the scents apart, he didn't know, but his brain was too tired to attempt to think of a solution at the moment. Suddenly, he heard voices outside the door to the med bay.

"I don't care what's wrong with him! I need to know what's happening to the kid right now!" Sprx. It figures. Chiro could sense thousands of new things that he never knew a human could sense. One of theme was Antauri's anxiety. Another was Gibson's confusion. Last was Sprx's rage. Chiro smirked before wincing as the door was opened and light poured into the room. He gave a small hiss without knowing it, one that only Antauri could hear. _Why does the light hurt, _he wondered. Light. All of a sudden, that simple word filled him with fears and loathing. He hated the light. Even thinking of it was painful. _What's happening to me?_

Chiro just lay there as Gibson poked and prodded him, not wanting to move, or to let on that he was awake.

"I don't understand why you want me to take a closer look at his face; it isn't like anything could have changed while he slept." Chiro realized that his annoyance was directed, not at Sprx for once, but Antauri. Suddenly, as Gibson checked Chiro's teeth, he went stiff. Dumbfounded, he pried Chiro's eyes open, then his paws flew to Chiro's ears. At least that one was met with a sigh of relief. "Chiro is worse than we thought." Chiro kept his eyes open, and the look on his face said he'd been listening. He nodded, and Gibson continued. "Chiro is a... a..." He looked around helplessly. He had said it once before. This was not the realm of science, this was magical transformation. There was nothing he could do. Chiro's once deep blue eyes had faded, now the color of frost. His teeth had not yet grown in, but the sharp fangs were beginning to take shape. "Chiro is a... vampire."


End file.
